cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MissReven/Cyborg Soldier cast list
As part of my updates to the 2001 series' entry, I have been further researching the actors in the original Japanese track and the English dub. Actor pages may come about soon, if there aren't any already, but I would probably need help with those. The English dub still has some characters that need to be figured out, voice-wise. Sophie, Kabore, Unbaba, Atlas, Pan, and Nereus come to mind, but the last three characters' vocals don't really have much in the way of words. Wikipedia has David Rasner listed as both Mamado and Kabore, but that needs to be double-checked. Meanwhile, Dr. Shishigashira from "Monster Island" has stumped other fans who've tried to identify the actor. Not every bit part in the series will be listed, but any notable or named guest characters have pretty much gone on the list. Some notes to keep mind of: #Richard Cansino is most likely the correct actor for the 0010 brothers. There seem to be editwars over whether or not it's him or Darrel Guilbeau at a few sites, and not helping the matter is Guilbeau's Wikipedia entry listing "0010" as a role. But then, someone had edited "009 as a child" into Chiara Zanni's list of roles, and we'd know by now she definitely wasn't involved in Sony's dub, being Canadian and being that Joe was clearly voiced by Joshua Seth even as a kid. Having listened to different Cansino characters, 0010 sounds a lot more in his range. Adding to this is that Darrel Guilbeau's voice career started in 2004, which means his involvement with the dub must have come around season 2. AnimeNewsNetwork's encyclopedia, which is user-edited and has a few holes among the good info, credits him as having done voices around the last arc of the series. #Jim Taggert= Peter Doyle. IMDB still has a bunch of his roles mistakenly credited to Stephen Apostolina, as does AnimeNewsNetwork's encyclopedia. After seeing an edit here and then seeing BehindtheVoiceActors had edited their entry on the dub to credit Doyle, I'd listened to his other roles. He has a very distinct voice and it's clearly him as 004, and Apostolina confirmed "Jim Taggert" wasn't any name that he himself could have used. #There's no official word why Sony credited Derek Stephen Prince/David Umansky as 005, but it's theorized he might have been cast in the role at some point, only to be let go and replaced with Beau Billingslea. If that's the case, 009 wasn't the only lead role he was rejected from. Weirdly, Sony would update the credits at some point in season 2 to change R. Martin Klein's listed name from "Bob Marx" to "Robert Klein", but they didn't fix the 005 credit. Had Billingslea been credited properly, we would probably have seen "John Daniels" or "John Billingslea" listed. I don't know if the best way to do the credits would be to use the usual actor names, or to list everyone by aliases. The dub's old by now, but depending on the corner of the internet, aliases are to never be unveiled or some fans figure there's some statute of limitations on them. Some names are pretty known by now. I've seen some wikis list aliases, but linking to the pages of each actor under their usual professional name. That might be a way to go about it. If anyone has any more suggestions what to do for the voice section, please feel free to add :). The 1979 and 1968 pages will be worked out as I can get to them, and I'm anticipating whenever we get further news on the 2015 anime project. IshimoriPro's site shows the words "new''series''009" in the filename for the image, so it seems confirmed as a TV project, if not to be some internet streaming deal...but then, look how disastrous that went for Toei somewhat recently. The animation studio and character designer still have yet to be confirmed. Category:Blog posts